Matsumori Kana
is a main character of the anime series Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime. Kana is a loyal and calm young girl, who likes to wear traditional clothes. Kana is a nice girl, who was home-schooled ever since she was little. Besides being a smart girl, Kana loves flowers. Kana is a real yamato nadeshiko, and enjoys any tea ceremony. Even though being calm and collected, Kana also has a short temper and when she sees something cute, she loses her graceful aura. Kana's chubby form is , the red Utahime. General Information Appearance Kana has the average height for a girl of her age. She has narrow eyes which are red colored. Hair hair is orange colored and straight. She wears a yellow flower in her hair and wears her hair in a princess cut. In winter, she usually wears sailor lolita dress. The main colors of the dress are demin and white as well as black. The dress has a white sailor collar with one black stripe and a white ribbon tied around her neck. The dress is short-sleeved, so she wears a black blazer over the dress. Her dress looks like a modern school uniform.https://de.pinterest.com/pin/AcoyOAV-IWpITGzwfjiW5VffJ-06S_D2kNwmKjI-aQMD8B_kgJd0AoU/ Personality Kana is a loyal and calm young girl, who likes to wear traditional clothes. Kana is a nice girl, who was home-schooled ever since she was little. Besides being a smart girl, Kana loves flowers. Kana is a real yamato nadeshiko, and enjoys any tea ceremony. Even though being calm and collected, Kana also has a short temper and when she sees something cute, she loses her graceful aura. Relationships Family *'Matsumori Nana' - Nana is Kana's mother, who has taught Kana everything she knows. Friends *'Liliry' - A creature from the Rose Kingdom, who currently lives at Kana's house. Liliry holds the Aroma Bouquet, which summons the power of the Dreamy Seeds. Etymology - Matsumori comes from meaning "pine" or "pine tree", combined with meaning "forest" or "woods". So Matsumori means "pine tree forest". - Kana comes from meaning "scent" or "aroma", combined with meaning "name". Magical Chubby Warrior Chubby Apple Kana's chubby form is known as the legendary , the red utahime. Apple has the power of the courageous syrup, represented by the red fruit. The transformation item she uses is known as Honey Seed. Weapons Attacks - Chubby Apple's first attack that she can use only with her Honey Seed. To use the attack, Apple inserts the Honey Seed in her bracelet and shouts: "Show your power, Honey Seed!". Her wrist starts shining and she rises it to the sky, drawing a magical line. Then, she shouts: "Red Flower! Apple Rose!" and sends an powerful ray towards the enemy to defeat it. Transformation Sequences 'Miracle Blossom, Flower Style Up!' Miracle Blossom, Flower Style Up! is the official transformation phrase that Matsumori Kana uses in order to transform into Chubby Apple in the anime series. To activate it, she needs her Honey Seed. Music Kana's seiyu, Kugimiya Rie, as performed a song for the character she voices. In the following anime series, she has performed other songs, that are even duets and group songs with Takahashi Rie who voices Inaka Mayu, Kubo Yurika who voices Chiyabata Chika, Tōyama Nao who voices Nakajima Saya. Solo Duets Group Trivia *Her birthday is June 21st, which makes her zodiac to be Sagittarius (♊). *Kana is the first yamato nadeshiko appearing in the anime. *Kana's planned name was "Kanon" but was changed to "Kana" for unknown reasons. *Kana loves traditional Japanese food. *Kana likes to drink tea, and prefers green tea. *All members of Kana's family have their names ending with -na: **Ka'na' **[[Matsumori Nana|Na'na']] *Kana shows some similarities with Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!: **Both girls join the team later in the series. **Both girls are flower powered. **Both girls transform with a gem like item (Linkle Stone for Kotoha; Honey Seed for Kana). **Both of their names start with a "K" ('K'otoha and 'K'ana). **Both of the magical alter egos are different from her partners'. **The transformation of both girls happen inside a flower. **They both are in a group with a girl who is voiced by Takahashi Rie (Asahina Mirai and Inaka Mayu). Gallery Referneces Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime/Unfinished Category:Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime Characters Category:Characters Category:Magical Girl Category:Red Magical Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Yousei A. Sina